KSKC: Hetaween 2012
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: My version of Hetaween. WOO! Features Manada, Mexico and Puerto Rico in the madness. So what if I'm a month early, I bloody love Halloween! Black Butler refferences, Bakugan refferences, pairings the girls will love... Rate and Review, happy halloween!
1. Prolouge

**HETAWEEN 2012**

My friend Daniel once again gave me an idea, so thanks where ever you are! I read Hetaween 2011 and I liked it. It seems almost as though Hidekaz-sempai is on hiatus because I haven't read or heard of any upcoming Hetaween for this year as of yet, so I made my own… I'm excited for Halloween because I'm going as Masquerade from Bakugan! So is my brother (not the little one, mein bruder/personal Masquerade only few people know about)! Yeah, 2 Masquerade's, so what? Okay, well here we go… Wish me luck! MANADA is featured here, so WAHOO!

**Prolouge: Japan gave America a new way to make little kids beg their parents for toys**

"This series isn't really* going well…" Japan sighed.

"HEY JAPAN DUDE, I WANT THE RIGHTS TO DUB THAT SHOW IN ENGLISH!" America appeared, loud and boistrous as ever. "That show is so god damn cool!"

"You really like Bakugan that much?" Japan asked, looking at the items he knew wouldn't sell well. "So you really want to make an English version of the show?"

"Yeah, plus those toys are awesome!"

**Bakugan isn't as popular in Japan as one might think. Mon shows like Pokemon, Bakugan and Beyblade are more well-known and more popular in America. So naturally America wanted to make English dubs of the shows and sell the merchandise! Bakugan came out in 2008 and America thought it was just that awesome… (this Author and her Bruder have the how to draw book, the videogame for the PS2 and Masquerade's mask, it's just that good.)**

**Another thing about Bakugan is that it was dubbed in Canada, not America.**

"This show is pretty cool, eh?" Canada looked over at America, who was eating hamburgers at 9 a.m. while he settled for pancakes.

"I know right?" America sat on the couch, turning the volume up. "I LOVE THIS EPISODE!"

"Yeah, this is the best show ever!" Canada said, Manada's personality beginning to resurface. "My voice actors are the best!"

"Oh come on, mine are great too!"

**That's the prologue… Next is the Halloween party at America's place!**


	2. THE PARTY DON'T START TIL I APPEAR!

**Chapter 1: PARTY DON'T START 'TIL I APPEAR**

"Dude, this halloween's gonna be great!" America shouted. "So what are you guys supposed to be?" He looked at Puerto Rico and Mexico, who were helping out.

"I'm a mariachi like I always am…" Mexico started, putting his sombrero on. "You said I could, don't you remember?"

"Oh, right… But you dress like that on a dialy basis!" America shouted, teasing his shorter Hispanic friend. "You should go as something cool! I'M GONNA BE CAPTAIN AMERICA THIS YEAR!"

"Si, that's good for you."

"So you should be something cool!"

"I still don't know who to go as…" Puerto Rico looked in the mirror. "Maybe I'll be a Vocaloid this year!"

"No, that idea's already taken… Someone's going as Miku this year…"

"Crap…"

"I know, how about we all go as super heroes?!"

"Well I did always like Wonder Woman…" Puerto Rico mumbled.

"Can I be Superman?" Mexico asked.

"I'M CAPTAIN AMERICA, SO YOU SHOULD ALL BE ON MY TEAM! WE GO AS MARVEL SUPERHEROES!"

Both Hispanic countries gave America a swift kick to the nuts. "WE'RE GOING AS WHO EVER WE WANT!" Both shouted in unison.

Meanwhile…

"Who are you supposed to be?" Canada asked, looking at his papa (France) and England, who seemed to wear coordinating costumes.

"I'm Sebastian Michealis and he's Ciel Phantomhive!" France shouted. "You see, I am simply one hell of a butler, non?"

"I hate this bloody wig…" England scratched his head. "I suppose having to wash out hair dye wouldn't be fun though… Hey France, get me something to drink will you?"

"Of course." France bowed, getting into the role. He went to get drinks.

"So who are you supposed to be Canada?" England asked, adjusting the eye patch on his right eye.

"I'm Spider Man!" Canada shouted as loud as he could.

"Oh, that's nice…"

"Everyone seems to ignore me…" Canada sighed, feeling a pat on his shoulder.

"It's allright, your costume is still awesome." Prussia said. "Although, I thought you were going as Robin… You made me dress as Batman for nothing mein vogel…"

"I'm sorry Prussia."

Meanwhile…

"Where in gott's name did Italy go?" Germany looked across the dance floor, Italy no where to be found.

"HEY GERMANY~!" Italy's voice, he ran over with his brother Romano.

"What took you so long?" Germany asked. "I was going to look stupid standing around wearing a turtle shell on my back…"

"Don't insult Bowser!" Romano shouted. "We're the Super Mario brothers! Although…"

"This time I'm Mario and he's Luigi!" Italy shouted.

"If I'm the older brother how come I'm Luigi?" Romano argued.

"We made a bet and I won, but I told you we can switch roles later on!" Italy said, beginning to panic.

"Mein gott…" Germany thought. "We should try to find Japan."

All three went to search for the Japanese man, but only ran into Prussia, Spain and France.

"You have really cool costumes!" Italy shouted, looking at France and Spain. "Hey Francy Pants, are you supposed to be a butler?"

"I'm one hell of a butler." France said.

"Hey West, you teamed up with these guys this year?" Prussia asked. "You know the contest is coming up soon, right?"

"Don't brag East… I don't see anyone on your team yet…"

"Wrong! I have an awesome side kick!" Prussia looked around for Canada, but he was no where to be found. "Oh well, he's probably getting dressed…"

"At least we have some order in our team…" Germany sighed, watching the Italy's argue amoungst themselves.

Later…

"Allright, what's up guys? Welcome to my Halloween party! I'm America, it's good to see you all!" The crowd cheered. "This year's costume contest there was a theme: You had to be in a team of at least 2 people. The costumes had to coordinate! The contest will start-!"

The screen turned black as another image took over. Someone had hacked into the system. "Hello suckers." A blonde wearing a blue mask appeared. The mask covered almost all of his face, making it impossible to tell who it was. "I'm taking over this party. It's my way or the high way!"

"What's going on?"

"This is scary"

"Is this apart of the script?"

"There's no way you'll be able to find me in time." The screen began to blur. "Unless I'm found by midnight, everyone at this party will die. I've set up a little surprise in the air vent that will detonate at midnight exactly. You have three hours." The screen shut off.

"Whoa… That's creepy…" America dropped the microphone. After watching Bakugan with Canada every Saturday morning, he knew the person who'd sent this message was dressed as Masquerade. So whoever decided to send out this message was clever enough to hide his face with his mask and hack into the system which America was using. Whoever it was, they had until midnight to find out…

**I dedicate this chapter to mein bruder/personal Masquerade, Rags. Masky and Alice forever, da? I'm even learning some Russian words! But until I remember how to say I love you in Russian, I'll say it in German… Ich liebe dich, Bruder Ragnarok.**

**Please stay tuned, more chapters are coming!**


	3. On with the Show

**Been a while since I updated, but I took a day off from school because being a lady sucks and for emotional reasons too, but mostly because I was sick. Making friends is just too difficult for an Aspie like me…**

**Chapter 3: On with the Show**

America called the FBI for backup, but upon investigating the air vents, not only was nothing found, but the agents died , being stabbed to death brutally and cruelly. America had to quell the worried crowd however… So he called the army in order to guard the party.

"Allright, we got something. But what could be hiding in the air vents? None of the agents found anything." America said, sitting backstage. "And who could that Masquerade wannabe be?"

"Hey America, are you allright?" England appeared in his Ciel Phantomhive costume, making America burst in laughter.

"If something the matter?" France followed the Brit like a true butler. He was only baffled by America, who was laughing his ass off…

"DUDE I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D BE A BLACK BUTLER CHARACTER!" America shouted. "But I guess it suits you because you and France are an item…" He wiped the tears from his eyes after so much laughter.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'D GO OUT WITH THIS WANKER!" Britain shouted.

"We came to investigate what happened… Who was that person on the big screen?" France asked.

"He was dressed as Masquerade…" Canada appeared, wearing a Robin costume. "I was changing in the bathroom, but with all of the yelling I managed to keep up."

"So Canada, what's your take on this?" America asked.

"Dunno… Maybe it's some prank?"

"IT'S A THREAT TO AMERICA, THAT'S WHAT!" America shouted angrily.

"Calm down. I'm sure we can figure this out."

"I'll have my spies investigate the matter." England dialed a number on his cell phone, only have no service. "I'll have to go outside if I want some reception." He and France went outside.

"What do you think's going on America?" Canada asked.

"My FBI agents didn't find anything… But that guy on the big screen said there was something planted in the air vent that'll go off at midnight." America explained. "He said we were all gonna die."

Canada noticed something at his feet, picking it up, it was a write envelope. "Hey America, is this yours?" He handed it to America.

"Wait, the Masquerade wannabe is challenging me!" America read the letter out loud:

To whomever is in charge of the party,

You have to fallow my rules now. I already know what you had planned, but I'm in charge now. You don't mess with me unless you want my little gift to you all to kill you all. I got the schedule you had planned for your little party… I say it's rather extensive for someone still in a recession. After the contest you planned to have a parade in the Village, right? I'm sorry, but you can't go anywhere as long as I'm in charge, I still need to be found if you all want to live.

America was shocked.

**SRRY IF THIS WAS SHORT, BUT I'M KINDA GETTING WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS STORY… Please stick around though, it'll get deadly soon…**


End file.
